15 Short Tales of the Chosen Children
by BenignUser
Summary: A strange day in the lives of the Chosen Children. Miyako and Ken are on a date, Takeru receives a visit from the future, Hikari seeks a boyfriend, and Daisuke decides to be a superhero. Poor Iori is home sick in bed, but his story shines as well.


Date Started: August 12, 2010  
Date Finished: August 13, 2010

* * *

Summary: _A strange day in the lives of the Chosen Children. Miyako and Ken are on a date, Takeru receives a visit from the future, Hikari seeks a boyfriend, and Daisuke decides to be a superhero. Poor Iori is home sick in bed, but his story shines as well.

* * *

_

15 Short Tales of the Chosen Children

It was Saturday, and Miyako was set to enjoy a day of blossoming romance. The sun shone brightly this morning. It radiated above in the midst of a baby blue sky, surrounded by fluffy white clouds that turned into the shapes of all her favorite Hollywood hunks.

But she wasn't paying them much attention. Oh no, because as it was she sat with her back flat against the trunk of a tree, her legs spread out and her date resting his head on her lap. The park was beautiful this time of day. The soft green grass fluttered against the flow of the wind. The leaves rustled overhead, and the trees provided a pleasant mix of shade, letting only small streams of light fall through and emphasize her date's smooth gentle cheeks.

"Would you like another grape, Ken-kun?" Miyako asked him. She reached for the nearby picnic basket.

The only vocal reply came in the soft snores originating from below.

* * *

"I'm sorry Daisuke-kun, I'm dating Takeru now."

And with those words, Daisuke's entire world came crashing down like a half eaten peanut butter cup. Hikari had turned him down, and was dating his arch-rival. He couldn't believe it. What did Takeru have that he didn't? Sure, he had a wicked cool angel Digimon. And he had more experience in the Digital World than Daisuke did. And he could reach the perfection level on his own, and not rely on a second Chosen (though he could do that, too, with Iori).

That was it, then, Daisuke decided. In order to win Hikari's heart, he needed to prove he was just as much Chosen as Takeru was.

He couldn't wait any longer, she had turned him down this morning, and he needed to win her back before the day was over. He would immediately go to the Digital World, meet up with V-mon, and they would train until they had reached the Super Saiyan status of fighting. With a nod and a firm resolve, the goggled Chosen set off for his date with destiny.

* * *

Takeru had really wanted to sleep in. He really had. And he clearly remembered closing his blinds the previous night. And yet here they were, open and letting the sun stream in and engulfing the entire room with a light that was just a tad much too bright for sleeping.

If his mom had come in his room while he'd been sleeping, he was sure to be furious.

"It's not mom that did this," said a voice.

Takeru, naturally, shot upwards from his lying position completely and utterly freaked out. He snapped to attention and turned his head towards the source of the sound. He stared up at the intruder. "Who're you?"

"I've come from the future!" said the one in his room. "I bring grave news! An utterly horribly grim future awaits all the Chosen unless you act swiftly; we have only one chance to solve it, and it lies with you! You must stop Iori from entering the Digital World today!"

Takeru stared. It was such a simple request. How could he possible screw up? "I suppose that should be easily do-able. And just who are you exactly? Why should I trust you?"

"You must trust me!" the prophet spoke. "I've come to you because I am you! And the future I've seen must not be allowed to happen! Quickly, you must go to Iori!"

The Patamon on the prophet's shoulder frowned. "I thought we agreed not to tell him that."

All sense of sanity immediately left from Takeru's voice as he stared at the blonde woman that stood in front of his bed with a Patamon on her shoulder. His eyes widened, his mind long gone. "You… you're me?"

Future-Takeru shifted uncomfortably. "Well…" she began, "This is rather awkward."

* * *

Hikari finally managed to rid herself of Takeru on her phone. He had been blabbing incomprehensible gibberish for the past half hour about being a woman. The insensitive jerk had no idea how hard it was being a girl, and she wouldn't listen to his rants for even one minute longer. The two of them were through. Completely, with no second chances, and Hikari was already prepared to move on.

It couldn't be helped if Takeru would still be hooked up on trying to date her again. She didn't give second chances.

But now she was single again. And this was a problem.

And this problem was one that needed to be fixed immediately.

* * *

So the picnic wasn't the best idea, Miyako had to admit. She didn't know Ken wasn't a morning person. Though she suppose it did explain a lot about his Kaiser days. He only ever did anything during the after school hours. Geez, how late did this guy really like to sleep in? Perhaps geniuses needed more sleep to rest their amazingly talented and humongous brains. They certainly strained them a lot during the day, she was sure.

And thus here they were on their next stop. They would spend the afternoon seeing the Medieval European exhibit on tour currently at their local historical museum.

It had been fun. Ken was pointing out various key weapons and artifacts of the past, explaining how Medieval paintings different from those of the Renaissance (not that Miyako needed the explanation – any dope could see that all the Medieval paintings were two dimensional while the Renaissance ones were not.).

But then the problem appeared. Several suits of armor from medieval knights were on display. And Ken became fascinated with them.

He studied them all with more detail than he'd ever given her, and spoke with local attendants in languages Miyako didn't even know existed. It wasn't long before she began feeling jealous of empty suits of armor.

* * *

Iori was sick in bed. He had a very high fever. The other Chosen had offered to come see him the previous day to make sure he was alright, but he had chided them for the idea. They didn't need to catch his cold.

And so he slept in. When he awoke at around noon, he found steaming hot tea next to his bed (in all likelihood thanks to his mother) and his D-Terminal contained one unread message.

He quickly picked it up and read over it. Daisuke had left for the Digital World, and was training hardcore in an attempt to win Hikari's love.

Iori tried to fight back the sigh. He failed and let a big one escape.

He shook his head, reaching for his D3 and stumbled towards his computer sniffling and coughing all the way. He opened the Digital World, and entered to bring back Daisuke. The older Chosen was feeling the side-effect of love – insanity – and it was Iori's task to bring him back to reality… in more ways than one.

* * *

Hikari had met up with Yamato for brunch. She quickly decided he was much too dull and boring. He spoke about his band and his guitar for almost a full hour, and she just couldn't take much more of it.

Plus, he was way too old for her.

Thus she dumped him almost immediately.

Then Miyako called, ranting that Ken knew Slovakian and she didn't. Hikari kindly told her to stop bragging about the fact that she had a boyfriend whilst Hikari did not, and promptly hung up on the girl.

"The nerve of some people!" Hikari complained aloud. She closed the clasp on her phone, and decided to try someone else. Perhaps Jyou would be home?

* * *

Takeru locked his apartment door. He also barricaded the door in his room with his bed, computer desk, and two book shelves. He sat huddled in the corner with the lights off, the blinds closed, and the ceiling fan spinning at its slowest speed.

He mumbled to himself, his voice barely audible. "I'm not a woman, I'm not a woman, I'm not a woman..."

The door to the apartment clicked open. The female voice that what remained of his sanity recognized as his mother called to him, "Takeru, are you here? I'm home early today."

With the voice being by far too similar in tone with that of his future-self, Takeru decided that the best course of action was to scream in panic.

* * *

It had only been a few hours in the Digital World with V-mon for Daisuke, but already he had managed to attain the Perfect level on his own. He had also saved a village from a broken dam and rescued seventeen baby orphans in the process. Yup, it was shaping up to be a good morning.

"Gennai's underwater house is on fire? Daisuke to the rescue!"

During the fire, V-mon evolved to Ultimate.

* * *

Iori appeared in the middle of a desert, and even there were signs of Daisuke's many feats and victories. On a gigantic cactus were carved the words "Daisuke Was Here," surprisingly in the Latin script and in English as well. Above them was the word, "Savior," although that one looked to have been carved more recent.

It was very shortly later that overhead flew many Airdramon chanting Daisuke's name. "The great Chosen Daisuke has saved our lands!" they shouted to all that would listen.

Iori continued to trek across the sands. It wasn't long before he finally ran into another fellow land dweller. It was a strange blob-like baby digimon he'd never before seen.

He bent down to the creature, "Hi there. My name is Iori. Have you seen another human around here, like me? His name is Daisuke, and he's partnered with a V-mon."

Before the creature could reply, Iori sneezed all over it.

And thus, the cold virus infected the creature and began the process of the grim future that Future-Takeru had warned about. Too bad she was a chick else someone might've actually listened to her. Oh well.

* * *

Hikari found that she was not intellectually adequate enough to hold a decent conversation with Jyou. She left his place soon after arriving. It would do her no good if she was unable to feel smart enough around her boyfriend. She opted to try Koushiro next, but he proved to be too great of a challenge with video games. She was used to beating her brother, and if her boyfriend wouldn't allow her even a pity victory, then he was no good.

It was too bad Iori was sick. This meant that even if their date went well, they wouldn't be able to kiss at the end of it. And for Hikari, that was just not good enough.

And thus she decided to call Taichi up, and arranged to meet him for dinner. So what if he was her brother? At least he wasn't Daisuke.

* * *

The horrible creature had evolved, and Iori could do nothing to stop it. It grew angry and vengeful for having been sneezed on and now hated all life in both worlds. It wanted revenge.

Its path of destruction had led it through the Gateway into the human world, and upon arrival it immediately began terrorizing the streets. Many shouts of "it's Godzilla! Run for your lives!" were heard following its arrival.

Iori was glad that the creature was finally halted in front of the Tokyo National Museum. His relief came in the form of Ken and Miyako holding the fort. As he neared he could hear Ken shouting at the creature, maintaining that he would not allow it to destroy the precious treasures inside.

And as he drew even closer, he could hear Miyako muttering unmentionables under her breath.

* * *

Super Hero Daisuke had finally arrived on the scene. After finding his own Power Ranger Zord, attaining the legendary rank of Super Saiyan, and upgrading his Digivice to a newer and much cooler model, he was ready to show off his stuff and win back Hikari's love.

And the first step to do that was to save everyone from Godzilla.

Daisuke blinked as he exited through the portal he had created in front of the museum (cause he's able to make Gates between worlds on his own now), and stared up at the creature. It was slowly advancing on Ken and Miyako.

He threw a rock at it.

"Hey big ugly! No way am I letting you hurt my best friend or that empty shell of a container he cares so much about!"

Ken wiped a tear from his eye. "Aw, Daisuke, you care about the armors that much, too?"

Super Hero Daisuke scratched his head. "Armors? I was talking about Miyako."

* * *

Takeru and Hikari had both shown up in the midst of the fight. On time enough to witness the slaying of the brutal beast. Daisuke had been victorious.

And so he walked up to the two of them, boasting about his victory.

"Did you see me up there, Hikari-chan? I was super cool."

"Amazing, Daisuke!" she congratulated him. "You really saved the day."

"Yup!" he agreed, striking a pose. "So wanna date me now?"

"Sorry, Daisuke," Hikari apologized, and then explained how after her date with Taichi turned sour she had gone off and joined the nunnery.

* * *

In the midst of the aftermath of the climactic battle, all who were left on the streets were Takeru and Daisuke.

"I can't believe she didn't want to date me," Daisuke frowned. "And after all that training I put in, too."

"I can't believe she dumped me," Takeru added in. His eyes were glistening.

"Ah, at least you had your chance. Not my fault you screwed it up. Man, wipe those tears away. What're you, a girl, now?"

And with that final question was how poor Takeru suffered a complete mental breakdown.

* * *

Epilogue:

_Daisuke continued on saving lives with his newfound super powers._

_Takeru attempted to combat fate, but fate was not amused. Luckily Daisuke was there to bail him out. And as a result today Takeru is indeed a woman._

_Iori went home and rested in his bed for the remainder of the day. He recovered from his fever the following afternoon._

_Hikari found happiness at last, knowing there were no men in her life and becoming one of those crazy cat ladies._

_Miyako decided to give Ken a second chance in their relationship, and things are finally starting to look up for the two of them._

_Ken and his suits of armor lived happily ever after._

* * *

End Notes:  
- This fic was written for SugarSpiral as part of the "summer gift-fics" event at the Digi-Challenge Forum.  
- Think you can point out all the references and parodies in this fic? Give it a shot. Some are obvious, others slightly more hidden.


End file.
